Advances in plasma processing have facilitated growth in the semiconductor industry. The semiconductor industry is a highly competitive market. The ability for a manufacturing company to be able to process substrate in different processing conditions may give the manufacturing company an edge over the competitor. Thus, manufacturing companies have dedicated time and resources to identify methods and/or arrangements for improving substrate processing.
A typical processing system that may be employed to perform substrate processing may be an asymmetrical multi-frequency capacitively coupled processing system. The processing system is built to enable processing in a range of process parameters. However, in recent years, the types of devices that are being processed have become more sophisticated and may required more process control. In an example, devices being processed are becoming smaller and may require more precise processing.
Given the needs to stay competitive in the semiconductor industry, enhancements to the capabilities of capacitively coupled plasma processing system are highly desirable.